Death the Kid
Death the Kid commonly called "Kid" (キッド, Kiddo) by his friends and family, is one of the main meisters that the series follows. He is Patti's and Liz's meister and Lord Death's son. Main Friends: Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tskukabi, Knuckles Riso,Jinx, Rainbow Dash, Bender(He and Death became very good friends),Jesu Otaku, Makoto (Girlfriend) Main Enemies: Cesare Borgia, Zeus, and Asura He is voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Relationships Liz and Patty Maka Soul Black Star Tskukabi Knuckles Riso Jinx Rainbow Dash Bender Makoto Jesu Otaku To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Debut Story The Multi-Unversal War of Destiny Kid returns and aids everyone in the fight with Discord and Sigma. He really dislikes Discord because of how unsymmetrical he looks. He at one point joins in a race to get a ring of utopia. When Knuckles and Black Star are gone, Kid is in charge of the team until they get back, Death the Kid challenge Darkcord,latest Nephew of Discord, who got the sixth Utopia Ring, he defeated him, but Darkcord escaped, Death the Kid now got the sixth Utopia Ring. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker TBA The Wrath of the God of War Rises TBA Meister of War TBA LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Death the Kid returns in the future without Maka or Black Star. He get involved with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack and the rest of the heroes mission by accident though he decides to help anyway. Kid`s plot is He has Knuckles' permission that he will join Bender and his team against the two villains teams while Maka is in Courage Kingdom and Black Star his his own Adventure called Blackpool. Kid will work mostly with Bender and Makoto in the story. Bender as a partner, and Makoto as an initial odd friend for him to have but who he works with closely in the story Death The Kid was brought in as Twilight, Picard and the rest encountered him with his partners. Death The Kid is shocked that Discord is helping as he doesn't trust Discord who he shares with Slade and Anti Cosmo. Death The Kid travels with Mr. Gold, Bender and the rest as a result meets Dr.Strange at his resistance base. After hearing what Gohan stated, he thought it wasn't necessary. Kid knowing how dangerous it could has his partners become his guns so he is not taken off guard. Kid and the rest of the team are traveling in the rail area and Makoto and him decide to go under that.Twilight, though, suggests a strategy to get in. Death the Kid leads in to the train with the heroes and captures White Wolf for the team. They contact Bender and tell him about the success of the job. Slade and Kid get Bender back on the ship and tell him about his daughter's potential with her power. Kid keeps guard of White Wolf who wakes up with guns pointed to her as the heroes want her to spill her guts and when she doesn't Heloise decides to just kill her. Kid joins Bender and the others in seeing Gold's pawnshop and tinkering of Jesu Otaku's power gloves. Kid waits with the others for Bender and Skipper and others to finish talking as he overhears what happened in between from Will, Jack Frost and Picard. Kid and the others then go through acceleration to uncomfortable levels for an unexplained reason.Makoto and him decide to investigate Aleu's disappearance while Chun Li and Blythe so for Strange. Makoto and Death find blood alongside the two girls and they decide to continue while the girls get back. The two find nothing else and Ares and amazons try to have them killed. Kid shows just how powerful he has become when he and Makoto fight them. Kid and Makoto find a temple after finding more Apples of Eden before getting back to the others. He also admits he is rather distracted by how Makoto dresses up. He and Makoto found the others and explain why they took their time regarding Ares and they found more of the Apples of Eden. He and his friends leave the temple to find GBF trying to take their Apple of Eden. So all 10 of them take them and get them. When Jesse shows up and gets them all out of the situation aware of both Bender and Slade, he also has the Valentine bros, Harkon and Jerry attack the 10 which they do brush off if with difficulty. Afterwards they meet with their friends and they go to the hospital where he wonders about Jesse and Gold’s sweet heart Belle can help by taking him and his friends to the Storybrooke Library Kid escorting with his friends to a library where they read on cults, religion and supernatural circumstances. He learns that Jesse has actually had a very long term plan over 200 years against humanity for burning his 219 followers alive. Death is also not surprised by his masquerading as a teenager since Kid looks like one already and feels rather glad that Makoto states that He certainly doesn’t look old and looks very devilish. Heloise smells something between them which Kid denies. Kid meets Cruger again like he did with Kratos after the crash. Before this though, He, Bender, Discord and Skipper buy Mexican beer though he can't drink it as he had a mouth full of banana when they were saying not it. Kid and his friends make it to the haunted attractions where Jack confirms where to go and Slade assigns him and other characters to find the missing parts. Makoto drags Kid with her and Kid points out Hyper she is and Suki “Goes that’s our Makoto” Death the Kid, Makoto and the rest manage to find that the pieces are near the ocean according to the functioning scanner where they head off to with Picard waiting. The team minus Picard go looking for the ships while running into Sinisters of Evil members and manage to find all the part with Heloise who shows to do with Pretorius also Kid mentions Manhattan is bringing back Grey and Carl to Dr.Strange. Kid has Pretorius tell where Jimmy is before he ends up having to deal with Myers. When he can't do anything to stop him, he has Twilight teleport them and they end up helping Bender and Slade escape from BlackGarurumon members trying to kill or bring them to their master. Kid rushes to the cell only to find them empty and dead, Kid breaks down feeling he lost his partners however Discord shows him and a comforting Makoto that they are only mostly dead and inside his pistols and they must find the bodies and place the souls back. He becomes very focused in this mission and Makoto calls him on it, though she does shown her attraction to him and he ends up showing some of his own which is interrupted by Connor and Kruahe who call Makoto his girlfriend which he denies. The four and Stardash make their way through the graves to find possible direction though they have none though Stardash finds sparky dirt for her plan, he also gathers quite a bit for Izzie's cure with Makoto who suggests a reverse exorcism. Kid reaches a pirate ship full of mutagen and they all come to the conclusion that the bodies must be here which Makoto agrees and tells him that at the top ships are the bodies. Kid and the crew see someone trying to steal the bodies which, he and the team go after. Kid and Makoto chase them down and get the bodies back but Ares shows up and they deal with him too to make sure Connor and Kirahue can find the ritual which they do and Makoto saves his life. Kid and the others all break to the castle that Bender was caught and they take out any remaining soldiers. Kid gets his partners back which has done some things to him in the bodly senses, he thanks Makoto for helping him and almost has a moment with her though Stardash interrupts, though they leave and hold hands. Twilight, Kid, Buffy, Yasha, Zhuge, Jaeris and Connor tag with Bender and Strange and give them a way open to get Mister Sinister while they save Anna and end up dealing with Cora who tries to kill Anna.Kid helps Discord and Isabella save the others from Pan and with Liz and Patty noticing Kid's relationship with Makoto and feelings for her. They let them have a moment as they know that Kid and Makoto have tried to have a moment twice and were interrupted. Kid and his team arrive at the Courage Kingdom and they begin planning their next move. Kid tags with the rest of the B Team to investigate though the Children of BlackGarurumon decide to lock them in the pyramids forever as they are higher up on the threat than Blue. They end up meeting the zombie teens and join forces with them to find the Azoth and the Lucifricator as the voice Jean Grey is hearing tells them they need to find it. Bender and the others find the Aztec where Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella decide to go do it though Heloise wants to come along and they allow Suede, Jack Heloise and Kid help. They find Sari who reveals that she never had intentions to kill them and wants to stop them from stopping them. They though get thrown even further into the pyramids by Albert Wesker who stills need them for his and Loki's plan. Kid in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat after nearly getting killed by Pan. Kid checks in the hospital with the others regarding Belle while figuring out their next move together. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Mr.Gold senses some kind of magic and gets Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan, Twilight, Castiel, Casper, Kid and Makoto over there and tells them its resurrection magic which does bring people back temporarily but the price is the come back wrong and/or lose their memories and they must be recovered. As they all discuss Peter Pan enters the room and toys with them in that he will find Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles and Crona take them to Neverland and torture them until they arrive and then kill them in front of them. That can be anywhere, with the waters of Neverland all over, Pan can be all powerful anywhere, Bender calls Pan on not doing it immediately who admits he's just fucking with them while insulting and taunting Mr.Gold. Skipper arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her after him, Heloise, Bender, Suede and Jesse were attacked by Jack Whiteists. Death the Kid joins with Heloise at the lard lad house and Yasha questions his and Makoto's relationship when she sits on his lap and he doesn't even mind. Sora then does it afterwards when Makoto called herself Kid's girlfriend which he doesn't exactly deny. Knuckles, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Crona, Liz and Patty all wander into the second cavern where many of them question Kid's relationship with Makoto since there is something between them and they stumble upon the same test as Dib and to the shock of Soul it's actually Maka and Crona who are the ones who pass the test due to what Maka as done for Crona. Death the Kid works with Cas and Bender in the final act and is the P Team member with the 2nd most focus after Black Star. Blackpool Death the Kid helps Black Star and the Star Alliance against The Templar Order in Act 2, 3, 4 and 6 of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour with The B Team, Slade's Ensemble and Discord. He meets Black Star before getting involved with the B Team and Slade's Ensemble. Death the Kid will be the most major role then The other heroes in this story. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Friends and enemies Friends: Maka, Black Star, Soul, Tsuabki, Liz and Patty Thompson, Knuckles Riso, The P Team, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia Shaprio, Captain Picard, Twilight Sparkle, Jack Frost, Makoto (His Girlfriend), Dr.Manhattan, Will Vandom, Stan, Wendy, Lizbeth, The V Crusaders, Kratos, The Striker Force, The Bodyguard Unit, Starkiller and his team, Discord (Possibly), Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Saul Goodman, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and the Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Zick, Raizel, Stacy, Tombo, Kiki, Xigbar, Sam and Max, Chun-Li, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge, Suki, Buffy, Connor, Major Kirahue, Dixie, Gonner, Knuckles the Echidna, Sarah Enemies: Zeus, Discord, Sigma, the Dystopia League, the Sigma Organization, Mechuckles, Prince Phobos, the Sith Stalker, the Olympic Empire, Ares, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, the Templar Order, Haytham Kenway, GBF and his squad, Anarky, the Terrorist Unit, Jesse, Peter Pan, Loki, Dukat, Albert Wesker Trivia Death the Kid and the heroes of Meister of War doesn't know that Zeus is using them as pawn and he's going to kill them with the exceptions of Maka Albarn. Death the Kid has an older brother named Asura. Death the Kid will join Bender and his Team, with Knuckles' permission as Knuckles and Bender decided that Kid joins Bender. Death will act as a main character though he will have to share the focus with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Sora, Princess Anna, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan and Mr. Gold Death the Kid is one of the strongest Meister in Meisters History, only to be the second strongest, while Maka is the MOST strongest and Black Star is the third strongest.. This is shown clearly in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour. Gallery Deaths.jpg Death4.jpg Death3.jpg Death2.jpg Death1.jpg Death the Kid52.png death the kid51.jpeg death the kid50.jpg Death the Kid10.jpg Death the Kid17.jpg Death the Kid49.jpg Death the Kid42.jpg Death the Kid30.jpg Death the Kid41.jpg Death the Kid32.jpg Death the Kid47.jpg Death the kid43.jpg Death the Kid36.jpg Death the kid4.jpg Soul_Eater_Episode_18_SD_-_Kid_and_Thompsons_at_party.png Death the Kid and Reaper.png|"Death the Kid and Reaper" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Woobies Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Humans Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Action Hero Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Meister Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Major Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Sibling Category:Son of Hero Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Gun Users Category:Major Heroes of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Grim Reapers Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Elementals Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Main Members of The Remade P Team Members Category:Main Protagonists Category:Breakout Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Todd Haberkron Category:Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Discord Saga Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:King Death's Legion Members Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Physical God Category:Love Interests of Makoto Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Main Heroes in Blackpool Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:God Killers Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Makoto and Kid Category:Spotlight Stealing Squad Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Characters in Super Black Star Sunshine Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Heroes Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mamoru Miyano Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half